halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-118 (Leo Fox)
Shawn Peterson, also known by the United Nations Space Command military designation SPARTAN-118, was a SPARTAN-II (Class I) Naval Special Warfare Operator, who served in the Human-Covenant War. Post-war, he was diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and discharged from Active Duty in 2557. He reenlisted in 2565 during a time of crisis, and was later killed in an explosives accident on Sanghelios in 2576, while on training maneuvers with Sangheili Special Operations Commandos. Early Life Shawn Peterson was born on Earth in 2511, to Blenda and Kenneith Peterson, who were small business owners on the planet Algolis. His parents were amazed at how quickly he learned to walk, talk, and became an semi-independent child, assisting in the family convenience food store by the age of six. His uncanny intellect and athletic agility however resulted in jealousy from his peers, some of whom resented his superior natural talents. He was correspondingly given a difficult time by his fellows. In early 2517, Doctor Cathrine Halsey arrived on Algolis to find potential SPARTAN-II candidates. She observed Shawn doing simple arthritic in a school park, until a older child came up to him and began hassling him. Shawn steadfastly refused to cave to the childs' demands; replying with a snide remark, which earned him a punch in the gut. Shawn became furious and, without a hint of hesitation, beat the older child into submission. This exhibit was enough for Halsey to approve Shawn-118 for recruitment into the SPARTAN-II project. SPARTAN-II Project Shawn was abducted from his family later that year, and was recruited into the SPARTAN-II project on Reach. Shawn was replaced in his home on Earth by a flash-clone, which then died a few weeks later. While psychologically in grief by his being ripped from his family, exercises from Drill Instructors such as Chief Petty Officer Mendez resulted in his inability to actively dwell on it, and it correspondingly faded from his active recollection as time progressed. He gradually developed adept explosives ability, and a very compitant marksman - though easily out-shadowed by Linda-058. In basic, Shawn was part of the team, and enjoyed the camaraderie of his fellow SPARTANs. However, he was an introvert by nature, and often chose to withdraw from social occurrences. He did establish close friendships with SPARTAN-113 and SPARTAN-037. At the age of 14, Shawn was one of the 75 recruits who went trough the SPARTAN-II Augmentation process. In comparison to some of the other He was one of the less lucky ones, although he survived. His bones became brittle and suspectable to breaking, although this was fixed with a marrow transpant. Shawn's left leg required amputation, due to complications in the augmentation, requiring another leg to be flashcloned. He required a multitude of other specialized medications and procedures to recover, before rejoining his SPARTAN-II comrades. Insurrection Human-Covenant War Service SPARTAN-118 preformed admirably throughout the Human-Covenant war, dealing death to thousands of Covenant military personnel. Despite a forte in Explosive, he was an Operative that best worked alone, specifically on saboteur and heavy demolition missions. This lead him to be chosen to do long tours of duty with battlegroups. He was deployed aboard Battlegroup Walker, which was shipping out to deal with the surge of Rebel activity around the Sol System a mere hour after the Battle of Reach, inadvertently avoiding slaughter during the Battle of Reach. He fought in the Australasian region during the Battle of Earth, defending several population centers and military installations through to the wars end. Discharge from UNSC and later life Shawn felt that he had had enough of the UNSC by the end of the Human-Covenant war. He was evaluated to be psychologically unstable, and with a defibrillating case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He also found himself increasingly uneasy regarding the combat killing he had done, and came to the realization he was not fit for further combat with the UNSC. This led 118 to submit an application for medical discharge, with psychologists signing off on their justifications for it. This application sent ripples through the UNSC Office of Personnel, and ONI - who moved to prevent his leaving the UNSC. Finding himself growing irked towards the bureaucracy, he jumped the chain of command to bring it up with the Admiralty, his application finding its way to Admiral Terrance Hood, who personally intervened to sign off on the discharge papers. Shawn adopted his original name, Shawn Peterson, and settled as a Police Officer on Earth. He served in the Chicago area, which was badly bombed during the war. He found himself troubled following situations where he was forced to discharge his service weapon into humans, lost his job for excessive use of force, and began spiraling into a life of alcoholism. However, he found himself saved by religion, and became a convert to Christianity. He found work aboard Freighter, conducting security and cargo loading/unloading. He preformed admirably in his role, until he was spurred to reenlist in the UNSC Navy following a military crisis. Return to the UNSC Shawn, by now, was thoroughly sickened by civilian life, and again appealed by Military service. He reenlisted the UNSC as a Command Master Chief Petty Officer; his old rank, in late 2565. Overview Shawn's preferred weapons were the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System, the M-19 Surface-to-Surface/Surface-to-Air Rocket Launcher, and a trusty M6D Personal Defense Weapon System as a side arm. Shawn's MJLONIR Mark IV armor (and later, his Mark V and VI MJLONIR Armor) was coloured matte black, with a ODST-style helmet to avoid drawing excessive unnecessary attention to himself on battlefields. Shawn was a unique example of a SPARTAN-II, as he gradually developed the perception of being misused and manipulated by the UNSC, determining that. multiple times during his career in the UNSC, he had been deployed on suicide missions: missions without purpose, and ones that could have been solved through other means. Thiseventually decided, before the war had ended, that he would remain with the UNSC only to save humankind, and would retire immediately afterward. Mental Report Shawn was a highly competent and reliable soldier. He would follow all orders to the letter. However, some of Shawn's personal traits made him an unfavorable choice for some ONI operations; namely his gradually developed Insurrection-era unwillingness to kill other humans not an active threat to himself or his comrades. Category:Against All Odds Category:Class I Spartan-IIs